Inazuma Eleven Sekai!
by CanJapan
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Tenma empezara en el equipo Raimon. Ahora le toca a la siguiente generación entrante; sin embargo, hay un problema que surgió a raíz de Fifth Sector. La creación de la OrX, enmascarada como organizadora de los mundiales de todas las categorías. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que buscan en realidad?
1. Plot

Inazuma Eleven Sekai!

** Plot:**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Tenma empezara en el equipo Raimon. Ahora le toca a la siguiente generación entrante; sin embargo, hay un problema que surgió a raíz de Fifth Sector… La creación de la OrX, enmascarada como organizadora de los mundiales de todas las categorías. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que buscan en realidad? Acompaña al nuevo Inazuma Eleven en una aventura cultural!

**Petición de Ocs:****(Cerrado)****  
**

Se requiere de 10 jugadores masculinos y dos femeninas. Si el cupo está lleno les avisaré en cuanto vea su PM.

Envíen la información que se les muestra a continuación por PM!

Nombre:

Apellidos:

Edad: (Tendrán entre 13 y 14 años, los de IEGO tienen 18-19 por si quieren pareja no es posible. Si luego quieren hacer pareja con un oc díganmelo. En caso de que no sean míos propios pedir permiso al creador.)

Género:

Nacionalidad: (Puede ser variada)

Apariencia: (Pelo, ojos, piel)

Ropa casual: (Ropa que lleva en los días libres)

Personalidad: (No se admiten personalidades como bipolar, o de escasa definición; luego no quiero quejas)

Familia:

Posición: (Por favor variada. Se avisa que si varias posiciones son repetidas las cambiaré. )

Elemento Natural: (Tierra, agua, energía, fuego o viento)

PD: Si quieren ser managers hay solo una plaza vacante. (Da igual el género)


	2. 1-¡Qué comience el partido!

**Capitulo 1: ¡Qué comienze el partido!**

**En algún lugar de Raimon**

La luz brilla después de un largo invierno. Por fin, la primavera había llegado a Raimon; y con ello las clases comienzan para todos. Muchos muestran sus emociones de diferente manera: Alegría, tristeza, pereza, nostalgia, arrepentimiento, odio… Sin embargo, hoy para un grupo en especial, este día cambiará su vida para siempre.

-¡Yuu!- Un chico corpulento llama desde unos metros atrás al aludido.

Yamada Ryohei. Un chico corpulento, alto, de segundo año; ojos de un rosado violáceo, su pelo rapado al uno, de color negro que a simple vista no se puede percibir; y sus cejas gruesas, su característica principal entre la escuela. Una personalidad un tanto activa y dinámica, sin pensar en que puede poner una cara de demonio en cualquier momento.

Park Yuu, por otro lado, era el típico chico serio y tranquilo. Su pelo blanco corto tapando su ojo izquierdo por un mechón de flequillo morado; el ojo visible de un azul claro. Su estatura mayor que el promedio de su generación lo hacían destacar bastante. Estaba a punto de comenzar su primer año en el Raimon.

Aparentemente nadie se imaginaría que los dos son muy buenos amigos de la infancia.

Ryohei en un instante alcanzó a su amigo- Te llamo y como si nada. Espérame, tío- Este solo siguió leyendo el libro que su madre le había comprado-. De todos modos… ¿Estás preparado para la prueba del equipo de futbol? Nuestro capitán es muy duro, sin contar con el entrenador.

Yuu por primera vez apartó la mirada del libro, y miró fijamente a Ryohei. Este se rio sabiendo lo que quería decir su amigo con la cara que le había mostrado. Mientras se dirigían a la escuela, Ryohei no para de contar una y otra vez, las llamadas nocturnas que recibía la ventana de la habitación de su hermana pequeña. Kaede era de la misma edad que Yuu, la chica más popular de toda la Ciudad Raimon; Ryohei no paraba de espantar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella con su mirada perturbadora.

**Escuela Jr. Raimon**

Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, la cual estaba adornada con signos de que se estaba celebrando un acontecimiento importante, avistaron a lo que era el punto en el que giraba la vida de Ryohei. Se pudo ver a una niña de unos ojos rosados violáceos, con su pelo negro sedoso recogido en dos lindas coletas bajas que le llegaban a su pequeña cintura; era Kaede. Junto a unos amigos. -¡Hey¡ ¡Os voy a matar!- Ryohei no tarda en poner cara maligna y espantarlos tan rápido como aparece junto a su hermana.

-¡Hermano!- Kaede lo golpea en la nuca y se va enfadada.

-¿Qué hice?- Ryohei pregunta a Yuu, quién solo encoge los hombros.

Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente al club de futbol, que con el tiempo había mejorado bastante; la edificación ahora estaba llena de cristaleras y le daba un toque más moderno. En el frente estaba el campo de entrenamiento; y en el lado derecho había un par de gimnasios para los demás clubes, y en el lado izquierdo quedaba la escuela, en todo su esplendor.

**Club de Futbol. Pasillo secundario.**

-¡No me fastidies! ¡No lo permitiré!- Unos gritos provenientes de una de las salas del centro del club de futbol resuena cada vez más a medida que entran.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Yuu no puedo contener su curiosidad y los dos cuidadosamente abrieron la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez abrieron se pudo observar al actual equipo de futbol, con falta de miembros, ya que muchos se habían ido después de su merecida graduación. En el frente de dos filas de mesas en paralelo, dónde algunos miembros se sentaban había cinco personas en el frente, cerca de la pantalla que lideraba la sala.

Yamamoto Yokaze se encontraba en frente de un grupo de tres hombres, estaba realmente cabreado. Un chico de cabello azul oscuro es alborotado y rebelde y le llega a la altura un poco arriba de medio cuello, sus ojos color azul zafiro, unos rasgos que lo hace popular entre las chicas. Nadie lo había visto tan alterado como ahora, ya que era de una personalidad seria y serena, nunca se había puesto así; debía ser muy gordo.

-Yokaze-san, no te pongas así- Por supuesto el entrenador era Shuuya Gouenji, quién se encontraba suplantando a Mamorou Endou mientras disfrutaba de unas largas vacaciones en familia- No sé qué quiere decir con eso señor Buka, pero no vamos a dejar sobornarnos.

El hombre llamado Buka, estaba en el medio, a un paso por delante de dos hombres vestidos de esmoquin negro, parecían sus guardaespaldas. El señor Buka era el vicesecretario de la empresa Orx, organizadora de los eventos futbolísticos de todo el mundo. A pesar de tener guardaespaldas era un hombre corpulento de tez morena y unos ojos rojos oscuros; su pelo violeta estaba recogido en gomina hacia atrás, tenía pinta de ser bastante largo.

-¡Se lo he dicho, si no quieren que este club cierre será mejor que lo hagan!- Buka les contesta con un tono firme. Después de un rato de silencio, el hombre se va-. Es un placer ver que el equipo crece tan bien- dice antes de desaparecer completamente.

-¡Hey, Yamamoto-san! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Ryohei corre hacía su capitán.

Todos miran a Yuu, y este comprende que se debe ir. Todavía no era su sitio. Se inclina para saludar y luego sale tranquilamente del club. Al salir, puede ver como Buka está hablando para sí mismo justo en frente del edificio.

**Club de futbol. Exterior.**

-Maldita sea el Raimon. Cada día que paso aquí por ellos es una pérdida de tiempo. Me gustaría que cerraran este sitio…

-Eso no lo permitiré- Un chico dijo acercándose a este. Una chica le precedía cerca de él.

Martell Shuun de pelo blanco un poco largo, y unos ojos violetas; de la altura de Yuu, una altura mayor que los de su edad; sin embargo sus facciones eran europeas (Noruego). La chica a su lado, Matsukaze Hitomi, prima de Matzukaze Tenma; nadie sabría diferenciarla mucho de él si no fuera por su pelo largo y más rojizo. Sus ojos también de color rojizo eran adornados por las pecas que adornaban su cara. Los dos eran de primer año al igual que Yuu.

-¡Niño del deminio!- Buka deja escapar un gruñido de frsutración.

-No sé qué pasa con el club, o que pretende con él, pero usted no va a quitarnos el futbol. Señor- Shuun dice, antes de ser ignorado. Buka solo sigue caminando y lo pasa de largo sin decir ni una palabra más; pero mostrando su enfado. Una vez que se fue, Shuun y Hitomi se acercaron a Yuu- ¿Quién era?

-Es Norm Buka, vicesecretario de la empresa Orx. Nunca pensé verlo en persona- Yuu contesta algo sorprendido.

-No me digas. Viste eso, Hitomi-chan- Esta solo asintió-. Pero, ¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé, los sempais han estado reunidos con él y no perecían contentos.

-Será mejor volver luego- Hitomi quién habló, jaló la camiseta de Shuun para irse.

-Sí, venga vamos- Shuun le señaló para que fuera con ellos-. Por cierto soy Martell Shuun, y esta es Matsukaze Hitomi- Yuu se sorprendió al oír el apellido-. Sí, es su prima. Es un poco tímida.

Hitomi al ser tímida no hacía muchas amistades y se escondía fácilmente detrás de Shuun, quién era el único conocido para ella, ya que fueron a la misma escuela juntos. Los tres hablaron del club de futbol y sacaron sus conclusiones. Después descubrieron que estaban en clases separadas.

-Oh, vaya- Hitomi dice algo cabizbaja.

-Bueno, lo bueno en que estamos en el mismo piso- Yuu le dice para consolarla.

-Mierda. Contigo, no… - Una voz que Yuu conocía muy bien sonó a su lado-. Nos volvemos a ver, Yuu-kun.

Rodríguez Alexander, europeo (Español), Alex; tiene la piel ligeramente morena, el pelo castaño claro corto y ojos verdes claros. Es algo bajo para los de su edad. Él y Yuu nunca se han llevado bien, incluso desde el jardín de infantes. No estaban tan sorprendidos por verse en uno al otro en aquel lugar. Yuu dio un paso para ponerse frente a Alex. Este se ríe.

-Así que otra vez en la misma clase…- Yuu suspiró.

-Veo que no te agrada, a mí tampoco. Pero parece el destino- Alex solo rio y se fue sin más.

-¿Un amigo?- Shuun pregunta. A lo que Yuu solo responde con otro suspiro, antes de seguir leyendo como si nada-. Veo que no eres de hablar.- Shuun mira a Hitomi riendo quién solo parece estar preocupada por algo-. ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, es solo que…- Hitomi es cortada por la voz de megafonía llamando a los alumnos para la presentación-. No es nada. ¡Venga vamos!

Todos los alumnos, tanto de primer año como del último se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases después de una enriquecedora charla con un toque de almohada del Director. Durante las clases cada uno ya tenía, siendo el primer día, sus preocupaciones. Pero muchos de ellos, hoy iba a ser su día de entrar al club de futbol; y eso era, lo más preocupante: Poder entrar.

**Club de Futbol. Exterior. Campo de entrenamiento.**

Todo el equipo del Raimon se encontraba justo en frente de los candidatos; todos podían ver la falta de personal. Eso era de lo más extraño. Goenji se encontraba justo en el frente de los cinco candidatos que querían entrar en el equipo; y por su cara sabían todos que no era suficiente. Les faltaba algún que otro jugador, en total serían diez y, sin contar, que pasaran el visto bueno.

-Bueno… Bienvenidos todos a las pruebas del club. Espero que estén preparados para cualquier cosa, y no quiero quejas-. Goenji dice con seriedad-_Esto parece la guerra-_Shuun pensó-. Los de segundo jugaran contra vosotros en un partido cinco contra cinco, ya que estamos escasos-. Uno de los chicos levanta la mano- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué hay tan poca gente en el club?- Masaru pregunta directamente; su cabello azul clarito tan desordenado, que hasta parte de su flequillo tapa casi todo su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son verdes de un color manzana y su piel está ligeramente bronceada. No parecía ser muy sociable, sin embargo era muy directo. Aunque era de segundo, él se presentaba este año.

-Eso lo explicaré si sois dignos- Goenji le contesta de la misma manera-. _Parece que va a ser un equipo con muchos jugadores serios, Endou-san._- Goenji pensó al ver a los chicos presentes.

-¡Perdón, ¿este es el equipo de futbol?!- Se oye a Kaede decir desde atrás. Todos los chicos se la quedaron mirando; sin embargo, su hermano estaba que echaba humo.

-Cálmate, Ryohei-san- Yokaze intenta calmarlo.

-Sí, ¿Quieres unirte?- Goenji pregunta.

-Quiero ser manager- Ella dice bajando las escaleras hasta el campo, dónde ellos se encontraban.

-_Bendigo el club de futbol ahora mismo. -_ Todos los chicos, excepto Masaru, Yuu y Alex, pensaron.

-Muy bien, bienvenida entonces- Goenji le invita a estar con ellos. Ahora vuele a mirar a los chicos-. Bien, vosotros cinco jugaréis contra vuestros sempais. Las reglas son claras, nada de usar técnicas ni kenshin; si es que lo tenéis. Lo demás es lo normal. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!

Antes de empezar Goenji les dio unos minutos para que los cinco se presentaran debidamente unos a otros; además de pensar un plan, que no parecía que no iba a ponerse en marcha nunca: No se ponían de acuerdo. Una vez todos estaban en sus puestos, se podían decir que jugar iba a ser muy problemático.

Por parte de los novatos la alineación* iba así: Yuu (portero); Hitomi y Shuun (Defensa); Alex y Masaru (Delantero).

Por otra parte en la alineación de los sempais: Ryohei (Portero); Underwood Brian (Defensa Titular): tiene el pelo rubio corto de punta, ojos castaños claros, piel ligeramente morena, altura pequeña, delgado; Tanaka Rynosuke (Defensa, en realidad centro-campista Titular): tiene pelo largo negro, ojos grises y grandes como los de un búho, su altura media; Ainsworth Lawrence Samara (Delantera Titular), europea (Francesa): Figura proporcionada, pelo blanco como la nieve, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos ligeramente ondulado, ojos de un color celestes con un lunar en el final de cada uno; por ultimo Yokaze (Delantero/Capitán).

-¡¿Están todos preparados?! – Kaede dice con el silbato en la mano, a punto de soplar. Todos asientes dándola permiso para hacerlo- ¡Qué comience el partido!- Sopla el silbato.

* * *

**_Hola a tod s. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no lo dije al inicio para no romper sopresas pero lo digo ahora: Las alineaciones y posiciones no son definitivas ya que es un cinco contra cinco es lo que hay._** _**Lo siento si no están contentas.**_

_**Me gustaría decir que ya se termino el plazo de ocs. **_

_**Por favor, comenten y opininen. Muchas gracias.**_

_**Siguiente capítulo: El poder de la naturaleza.**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


	3. 2-El poder de la naturaleza

******Capitulo 2: El poder de la Naturaleza.**

**Club de Futbol. Exterior. Campo de entrenamiento.**

El partido no empezó como los novatos habían pensado, no tocaron ni una vez el balón. Todos estaban asombrados con la rapidez y precisión que los sempais estaban moviendo y pasándose el balón. La cosa era, que nadie había notado que estaban usando contra ellos algo que no conocían, y que pronto, si querían estar en el equipo debían conocer como la palma de su mano. Mayormente, estaban jugando con ellos. Sólo para ver hasta cuando podían aguantar de frustración. El equipo de los novatos seguía y seguía intentado coger la pelota y Yuu, fracasaba, una y otra vez, en parar los goles que le venían sin control. En menos de diez minutos llevaban diecisiete goles.

-¿Qué os pasa?- Yokaze les pregunta seriamente- ¿Ya os habéis rendido?

- ¡Hey, eres muy molesto! –Alex pateo el balón apuntando a la cara del Capitán, quién lo esquivo a duras penas. Lo miró mal.

-Tenemos uno con mal genio- Samara dice riendo maliciosamente. Yokaze se preocupa enseguida ya que Samara no suele ser así, ya que es algo tímida y reservada, sin embargo veía a Alex como una fuente de odio y maldad. Ella no permitiría que tocara a sus amigos tan fácilmente.

Brian hizo una señal a Yokaze que rechazó, pero le dio una señal que le daba permiso más adelante. Masaru y Shuun se dieron cuenta de las señales, algo estaban tramando los sempais. Ninguno de los dos se fiaban de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y estaban dándose cuenta que había algo oculto en ellos. Yuu también se estaba dando cuenta de que no eran normal algunos regates que estaban haciendo. ¿Trampas? ¿Alguna técnica? Ellos dijeron que no se usaban Kenshin, la verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que los jugadores ya no lo usaban. También era porque OrX lo había prohibido terminantemente, por daños a la persona.

-Si seguimos así nunca meteremos un gol- Hitomi dice algo apenada.

-¡Eso no importa!- Shuun no quita el ojo del balón- ¡El problema es que los sempais están usando algo!

En ese momento Yokaze aparece de la nada justo detrás de él-. Kaze~- Musita Yokaze antes de disparar el balón a una velocidad estrepitosa. Yuu no pudo parar el balón.

-¡Ya van 20!- Ryohei grita desde la otra portería-. ¡Ha este paso yo también marcaré gol!

-Cómo no se calle…- Alex estaba furioso-. Lo mato.

Los chicos se prepararon para sacar del centro. Masaru y Alex se miraban el uno al otro con mala cara. No estaban contentos con lo que estaba pasando, y más porque no entendían la situación. Pronto, Yokaze y Samara están otra vez en el área de portería de Yuu. Los dos se preparan para lanzar un ataque combinado, pero no se parece a nada que se haya visto jamás; no era una técnica, ni tampoco parecía un poder de Kenshin. Era otra cosa.

-¡A ver si paras esto!- Samara y Yokaze gritan a la vez que patean la pelota.

-¡Qué narices!- Yuu se aparta como puede.

-¡Pero para qué te quitas!- Alex le grita de mal genio.

-Lo iba a matar- Hitomi le contesta algo indecisa-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Yo sí que te voy a matar- Yuu dice de muy mal humor.

-Calmense, chicos- Brian intenta calmarlos.

Shuun no parece estar muy contento- Digitéis que nada de técnicas por las dos partes-. Corrió hacía Yokaze y cargó contra él.

-No hemos usado ninguna técnica-. Brian le explica señalándole con la mano que se calmara.

-Pues eso claramente se veía que era una técnica- Kaede comenta a Goenji que se encuentra a su lado.

-No, en realidad…

-¡Hey, los del club de futbol!- Se oye a una profesor llamar a todos-. Se suspende el partido-. Goenji no da crédito y se acerca al profesor. Después de un rato charlando, el hombre se va.

-Chicos, tengo un asunto que atender. Yokaze te dejo con la explicación.

Todos miraron fijamente como Goenji se iba detrás del profesor. Su cara sería decía que no era buena la reunión que iba a mantener en un futuro próximo; pero nadie podía decir con exactitud qué era, ya que Goenji lo mantenía misteriosamente en secreto.

-Volvamos a la sala de reuniones- Yokaze ordena a todos.

-Ok- Contestan al unísono.

**Club de fútbol. Sala de reuniones.**

Todos los chicos se reunieron dentro de la sala de reuniones. Cada uno se sentó en su sitio preferido, para escuchar la explicación que les iban a hacer. Yokaze observó que todos estaban cómodos para comenzar. Rynosuke encendió la pantalla mostrando algunos partidos que habían jugado anteriormente; los jugadores parecían usar técnicas, pero no se parecían nada a las normales.

-Bien, seguro que todos pensaréis que son super-técnicas. Os equivocáis- Yokaze dice tajantemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- Kaede pregunta interesada.

- Se llama, Karma- Brian contesta amablemente-. No es el Karma que ustedes piensan. Es el Karma natural que todos tenemos. Es decir, el poder natural que obtenemos a partir de entrenamiento y equilibrio con uno mismo-. Yokaze asiente, estando de acuerdo en la explicación. Los novatos tenían una cara extrañada-. Sé que no se nota la diferencia a plena vista, ya que usa un poder parecido. Pero no se trata de crear técnicas como una red negra defensiva, o una espada de fuego que atraviesa la portería.

-Lo que quiere decir que solo se usan los poderes naturales- Yokaze prosigue con la explicación-. Se usa el fuego, el agua, el viento, la tierra o la energía, este último bastante inusual. Estos poderes dependiendo le ha fuerza y el Karma de cada uno se manifiesta de distinta manera.

-Por eso parecen supe-técnicas- Shuun comenta impresionado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no se pueden usar las super-técnicas?- Hitomi pregunta tímidamente.

-Sobre eso. OrX hizo un estudio y, supuestamente, las super-técnicas usan nuestra energía vital. Por lo que a largo tiempo puede hacer que vivamos menos tiempo o simplemente llevar a nuestro cuerpo a niveles que no puede soportar.

-Así que…- Masaru cortó la conversación- ¿Estamos en el equipo o no?

Todos los sempais se miraron entre ellos, no estaban muy de acuerdo. Pero estaban seguros de que Goenji les iba a decir que sí igualmente. Yokaze y los demás, sabían que Goenji solo les hacía jugar un partido para estudiar a los nuevos reclutas.

-Eso os lo tiene que decir el entrenador-Goenji- Yokaze al fin contesta-. Seguramente que mañana ya os de vuestro entrenamientos personales.

-¿Eh?- Shuun y Yuu están algo desviados.

-Si tenéis carencias de algo, él os hace un plan que debéis seguir para equilibraros- Samara estaba en contra de los novatos.

-No te pongas así Samara-san, ellos lo aguantarán bien- Ryohei y los demás parecían estar de capa caída.

**Regreso a casa.**

Hitomi, Shuun y Yuu se dirigían a casa juntos. Iban en silencio recordando lo que había pasado el día de hoy; analizando qué es lo que podía pasar al equipo, y no solo al equipo, sino también al futbol. En un par de años, desde que el antiguo Inazuma Eleven lo habían dejado, el futbol había cambiado drásticamente.

-Mmm- Shuun estaba poniendo caras raras.

-¿Pasa algo?- Hitomi le pregunta. Yuu lo mira dejando de leer el libro que seguía leyendo.

-Yo creo que todo esto tiene que ver OrX, tiene que ser una organización encubierta; como el Sector V- Shuun tenía varias ideas que podían ser o no ciertas- O si los sempais son alienígenas- Yuu puso mala cara-. ¿Y si nos estamos metiendo en un lío de los gordos?- Shuun no parecía estar cuerdo.

-Aunque nos metiéramos en un berenjenal. NO significa que sea tan malo- Yuu opina- Además, si te has dado cuenta, y en mi opinión. La organización orX, sí que trama algo, y la cosa es: ¿Qué quiere de nuestro equipo? Y otra cosa más, ¿Qué les pasa a los sempais para que estén tan tensos?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Shuun le pregunta inseguro.

-¿Por qué?- Yuu le pregunta algo mosqueado.

-Hablas como mi viejo- Shuun había ofendido bastante a Yuu.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Yuu parecía estar muy enfadado.

-**_Yuu, gumae leul dowa . Hasigi balabnida._** (Yuu, ayudame con la compra. Por favor.)- Se oye decir a la madre de Yuu pedirle. Era Minho Park, novia de Tsunami Jousuke. La mujer tiene los ojos caramelo como los de un gato, su pelo está recogido en dos coletas, corto, de color aqua-marino.

-Ok- Yuu le contesta. Hitomi y Shuun se miran el uno al otro- Nos vemos mañana. ¿Qué?- Les pregunta -Mi madre es coreana- les explica.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.- Shuun se despide siguiendo su camino a casa junto a Hitomi.

**Escuela Raimon. Despacho director.**

Goenji había sido llamado para una reunión importante con el director. Pero no estaba solo. Parecía que todo lo que temía estaba empezando a suceder. OrX no estaba por la labor de dejar que Inazuma se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

-Me imaginaba que acudirías a tus superiores, Buka- Goenji le dice hostilmente, viendo a otro integrante de OrX. Buka parecía algo dolido.

-No te preocupes por mí. Goenji-san- La acompañante de Buka contestó con una voz amable y alegre.

-¿Se conocen?- El director de Raimon preguntó interesado.

La mujer tenía unos ojos azules cristalinos y, su pelo largo y ondulado, tenía un color de avellana brillante. No sería mucho más joven que Goenji- Fue mi sempai, y me enseño parte de lo que sé en mi primer año. Justamente en su último año, aquí, en Raimon.

-Ya veo…- El director miró a Goenji.

-Pero qué modales. Me llamo Nonoka Kyoko, un gusto. Director-. Ella se presentó con educación tendiendo la mano al director.

-Oh, no se preocupe- Estaba halagado.

Goenji sin embargo, estaba curioso del tema que traía a su antigua kouhai a Raimon- Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?- Sabía que todo esto tenía que ver con "aquello".

-¡Qué directo!- Kyoko sonrío ante su sempai.

**Casa de Yuu. **

-¿Qué tal la escuela?-La madre de Yuu, Minho, le pregunta interesada mientras recoge la ropa de la casa.

- Bien. Mi profesor es competente, mis compañeros parece que van a ser bastante divertidos. Y antes de que me preguntes, creo que sí estoy en el equipo- Contestó rápidamente.

-Mmm- Minho parecía algo insegura con la respuesta de su hijo- Me da a mí que hay algo más. Incluso tienes el libro al revés.

Yuu de repente se da cuenta que es verdad. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a todo- Sí, bueno. Es sobre OrX.

Rápidamente Minho se asoma por la puerta del salón- Hay madre, ya empezamos- Minho comenta preocupada.

-¿Y eso?- Yuu mira a su madre interesado. Minho y Jousuke se veían muchas veces, pero tampoco dejaban de ver a los demás. Y muchos fines de semana quedaban todos para hacer una salida: Como acampadas, viajes, o de compras por la ciudad.

-Que te lo explique Goe-kun. De todos modos, tener cuidado- Minho dice seriamente, antes de cambiar a un estado más alegre y seguir con sus tareas.

*Suena el teléfono de Yuu*

-¿Sí?- Yuu contesta

-¡Yuu, mañana estate preparado y ven pronto al club de futbol!- Ryohei grita con un tono potente- ¡Hermano, habla más bajo!- Se oye a Kaede por el otro lado-. Lo siento.

Ryohei colgó inmediatamente-. Ni se despidió- Se quedó mirando un rato a la pantalla del móvil.

Yuu estaba cada vez más mosqueado, y no solo él, todos en sus respectivas casas estaban repasando una y otra vez lo que hoy había pasado: La reunión con Buka en la mañana, el partido y el Karma, y una reunión misteriosa de Goenji. Sin dejar de lado el misterio y la cara que los sempais mantenían todo el tiempo. Se notaba la tensión que había en Raimon. Algo estaba ocultando el club. Mañana todos iban a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias. Siento mucho la tardanza tan gorda que hecho U_U Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Por favor, comenten y opininen.  
**_

_**Siguiente capítulo: El secreto del nuevo fútbol.**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


	4. 3- El secreto del nuevo fútbol

**Capítulo 3: El secreto del nuevo Fútbol**

En la mañana, los chicos estaban entrenando. Todos estaban agotados, desde que Goenji volvió de aquella reunión su humor era negro y encima la había tomado con los chicos. Los entrenamientos se habían intensificado, todos estaban agotados.

-¡Venga vamos corran más rápido!- Goenji les ordeno.

-Lo voy a matar- Alex dijo mientras corría todo lo que podía.

-Esto lo debe hacer a posta- Brian dice acercándose a los chicos nuevos. Los de segundo año llevaban una vuelta más, y seguían ganando terreno con más facilidad-. No suele hacer esto.

Samara y Yokaze se miraron entre sí. Parecía que ellos tampoco sabían nada. Goenji llevaba una semana muy alterado y nos hacía hacer entrenamientos dobles; parecía que aquella reunión que tuvo en el despacho del director tenía que ver con todo esto.

-Después de clases hay reunión. Es importante- Goenji soplo el silbato-. Así que no lleguéis tarde.

-¡Sí, entrenador!- Todos dijeron al unísono.

En el recreo todos los novatos se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento, dónde algunos jugaban al futbol entre otras cosas. Kaede, sin embargo, decidió ir detrás de su hermano para recabar alguna información.

-¿Alguno sabe algo de lo que está pasando?- Masaru pregunta interado.

-Nada, lo único que sabemos es que algo están ocultando- Shuun señalo al edificio del club.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Hitomi estaba intrigada, como todos.

-Después de clase lo sabremos- Yuu contestó mirando a Alex.

**Al mismo tiempo. Salón de clases 2-C**

-¿Qué será lo que Goenji no va a decir?- Samara preguntó a sus compañeros.

Rynosuke solo asintió.

-¡Se lo contará a los de primero!- Ryohei dijo enérgicamente.

Yokaze le chistó, haciendo que todos lo atendieran inmediatamente. Se notaba que era un líder nato- No deberíamos decir nada, nadie, ni siquiera a nuestros padres. Nada. De lo que está pasando en estos momentos con el fútbol.

-Sí…- Ryohei agachó la cabeza.

No muy lejos del salón, en la puerta. Kaede escuchaba cuidadosamente lo que estaban diciendo. Desde el marco de la puerta, sin mirar, escuchaba como sus sempais hablaban. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cuál es la causa de tanto misterio? Se preguntaba. Algo oscuro estaba a punto de salir de todo esto. Todo estaba tomando forma.

El timbre sonó, ya solo quedaban tres horas para la verdad.

Dos horas.

Una hora.

***Ring***

**Club de Fútbol. Sala de reuniones**

¡Era la hora de la verdad! Sin pensarlo dos veces todos corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del club. Allí todos se sentaban en sus posiciones según iban llegando; Goenji observaba a los chicos sentándose, estaba esperando a que todos estuviéramos en la sala. En menos de un minuto estaban todos expectantes de lo que Goenji quería decir.

-Bueno- Empezó-. Cómo veréis hay dos cosas que os quiero decir: la primera, es algo relacionado con la organización OrX; y la otra, es cobre la reunión que tuve en el despacho del director- Todos se tensaron inmediatamente-.Cómo sabréis algunos, la OrX es una organización que lleva el futbol en sí. Organizando los partidos, votando y eligiendo a los mejores, premiando a los equipos. Eventos, fiestas, el mundial…- Se pauso unos segundos-. A los de primero les quiero decir algo, y es que esto es solo una tapadera de lo que realmente la OrX busca-. Inmediatamente algunos ya sabían a lo que se iba a referir-. Los partidos, los equipos… Ellos controlan todo, como hizo el Sector V hace cinco años. Sin embargo, hay algo más-. La tensión era cada vez mayor-. Si no cumplimos con sus expectativas, puede que, de alguna manera, haga daño a nuestras familias.

-¡Por eso han estado perdiendo estos años!- Hitomi estaba tan nerviosa y enfadada que se olvidó de su timidez. Pronto se retractó y se volvió a sentar.

-Calma. Sí, es verdad que eso ha pasado, pero últimamente hemos estado desobedeciéndolos -Goenji les explicaba calmadamente-. Siento que se enteren de esta manera. Ahora llega lo peor. Este año se celebra el mundial.

-¿Eso es malo?- Brian pregunta.

Goenji cierra los ojos un rato y luego nos mira- Este año van a permitir que vayamos al Mundial, lo que hace que hagamos lo que hagamos ganaremos.

-Eso no tiene gracia- Alex no estaba muy contento. Ni él, ni nadie.

-Yo no quiero ganar así- Samara miró a Yokaze que apretaba los puños fuertemente.

-Ni yo tampoco- Goenji concluyó.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- Kaede preguntó. Su hermano, posando la mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza le negó.

-No hay nada. Es decisión de la OrX.

-Pues no participamos y ya- Shuun dijo esperanzado.

-Si desobedecemos…-Ryokaze y todos estaban asustados.

-Cobardes- Yuu dijo enfadado-. Ni Tenma-sempai, ni siquiera mi madre, ni todas las generaciones del inazuma dirían algo así. Goenji,…- Yuu lo miró-. Me da vergüenza que digas algo así y no te des cuenta de que te estás poniendo a su nivel.

Yuu se fue muy cabreado. No podía creer que todos habían llegado tan bajo, incluso su ídolo. ¡Cómo podía ser eso! No. Algo andaba mal en todo esto. Esto debía ser alguna venganza. Algo tenía que ser.

-¡Yuu!- Kaede llamó.

-¿Qué?- Contestó de mal humor.

-Cálmate, a los sempais tampoco les hace gracia- Intentó consolarme.

-¿Y?- No sabía qué hacer- No lo entiendo.

-La primera vez que te oigo decir eso- Kaede rio.

-No tiene gracia Kaede, tu nunca has jugado al fútbol- Kaede se ofendió.

-¡Eso no significa que no me importe! ¡Tú qué sabes de mí!- Kaede lo golpea.

-Lo siento…

Kaede se va echando humo.

-Mira que eres burro, ¿eh?- Masaru camino hasta ponerse a mi lado. No mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro-. ¿Es tu novia?

-No, es solo la hermana de Ryohei-sempai- Yuu le contestó.

-Ya… ¿Es por eso que la gritas?- Masaru se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Yuu con la palabra en la boca.

Poco a poco todos los demás salieron unos detrás e otros; enfadados, enfurruñados, de mal humor, incluso embotados en sus pensamientos. Era todo tan extraño. Parecía solo una broma pesada que suele gastar el gracioso de la clase cuando le da en gana; un día tras otro. ¿Es que algún día el fútbol podía quedase en paz? Todos felices sin tener que ser unas marionetas. Esto era una broma. ¡Seguro!

**Casa de Yokaze.**

-Ya estoy en casa- Yokaze llegó a casa. Dejando la mochila en la puerta-. Supongo que hoy llegará tarde.

Se acerca a la cocina y ve la nota de su padre que confirma su afirmación anterior. Hoy estaba solo, como la mayoría del tiempo. Era como un sueño. Deseaba que todo esto fuera solo un sueño. Que al despertar todo sea como era antes. Jugar en el parque, con los amigos, divirtiéndose.

Pensaba en todos sus compañeros y amigos que lo acompañaban en estos momentos duros. Tanto esfuerzo, para esto. Los nuevos, sus caras, sus expresiones de frustración. Todo era tan frustrante. ¿Ellos se frustraban? ¿Y él qué? Es el capitán, y no tiene ninguna idea. Solo obedecer las órdenes. Y ahora, que no lo hacía, traería consecuencias para todos. ¡Estaba seguro que es su culpa! ¡¿Por qué él?!

-Todo hubiera sido mejor si yo no fuera el capitán- Se dijo a sí mismo. Triste y desesperado.

-¡Yakaze! Traigo algo para comer- Brian grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Mira que es pesado- Yokaze se acerca a la puerta y abre para que Brian pasara.

-Bonita casa- Brian comentó.

-Todos los días me dices eso- Yokaze le contesta algo fastidiado.

-Bueno, capitán. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- Brian abre algunos armarios y saca utensilios de cocina.

-Bien, chef- Yokaze contesta con una pequeña risa.

-¿Seguro?- Brian lo mira-. Porque pareces un poco tenso. No te lleves todo el peso tú solo. Sabes que todos hemos puesto un grano de arena en todo esto.

-Pero…

Brian le sonríe-. No solo lo digo por mí. Eres más fuerte de lo que estás aparentando.

-Y tú pareces una esposa- Conteste.

-Sí, verdad- Los dos rieron. A pesar de que Brian era un chico muy alegre y parecía una madre, le gustaba mucho hacer reír a la gente, sobre todo a Yokaze a quien admiraba y lo consideraba un gran amigo.

* * *

**Siento que sea un poco más corto que los demás. Espero que por lo menos lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Comenten y opinen, por favor.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
